The Worlds Facebooking
by Aubrie1234
Summary: What happens when Aubrie invites everyone to a Facebook-like chat room? Embarrassing and humorous things. Crossover of Digimon seasons 1-5, Pokemon seasons 1-16, Bakugan: New Vestroia, Fossil Fighters: Champions, and Dinosaur King. Might show other characters from other shows or movies in it sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

The Worlds Facebooking

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I have now come up with another story. It may contain spoilers for a few others stories I'm working on or have not posted yet, so read at your own risk. I got the idea from Greywing44's story: _Fossil Fighters: Facebook style!_  
**

* * *

**Aubrie: **Hello, guys! Did you get my invite?

**Drago: **Everyone here in the Bakugan World got theirs.

**Takuya: **Same here in the Digimon World.

**Rex: **I second that.

**Ash: **Count me third.

**Dina: **We're fourth.

**Aubrie: **Great! Now, how's everything been going over there?

**Ace (Dinosaur): **Fine here, except for all of the concerts we go through.

**Chomp: **Yeah, daddy-o. Ever since Zoe and Max found out, we've been holding secret concerts for those two. Never will get a break, I think.

**Tank: **Unfortunately, he's right for once.

**Aubrie: **I heard. Anyway, I got a picture and video of your latest concert.

_(**Aubrie** uploaded a video titled: Latest Dino Concert._

_**Everyone** favored this.)_

**Terry: **How did you get that?!

**Paris: **It's Aubrie we're talking about, remember? She can get anything she wants and has blackmail on everyone.

**Matt: **Like what kind of blackmail, Paris?

**Paris: **She showed me a picture of you when you were younger and wearing a fluffy chicken suit.

**Matt:** …

**T.K.: **...I thought I was the only one who knew about that besides our parents...

**Spiny: **Like Paris said, Aubrie's got dirt on everyone.

**Aubrie: **Yep, and I'm not afraid to use it!

**Tai: **I'd hate to see what other blackmail you've got.

**Aubrie:** I can show you a small piece, but it would be pretty traumatizing for Rubert.

**Rubert: **…

_(**Aubrie **uploaded a video titled: Rubert's most embarrassing moments, otherwise know as Rubert's Funniest Home Videos!_

_**Everyone **favored this.)_

**Gary: **Oh, Arceus, that's hilarious!

**Todd: **HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! CAN'T BREATHE! STILL CAN'T BREATHE! HAHAHAH!

**Rubert: **AUBRIE!

**Tank: **I'M LAUGHING MY HEAD OFF HERE! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!

**Spiny: **Now do you know what I mean?

**Koji: **…What is Rubert doing in a dinosaur suit?

**Rex:** One word. Aubrie.

**Dan: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Dina: **OH, DEAR DINO! THAT IS SO FUNNY!

**Lync: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAN'T BREATHE HERE BECAUSE IT'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Henry: **...Why is he now getting chased by a group of girls?

**Drew: **Fan Girls. Horrible, horrible fan girls. (shiver)

**Rubert: **AUBRIE! TAKE THAT VIDEO DOWN RIGHT NOW!

**Aubrie: **No way, Rubert! It's just getting started!

**Trip: **I think I actually feel sorry for the kid...

**Paul: **No kidding...

**Pauleen: **And why do you have a name almost the same as mine, digadig?

**Paul: **No clue.

**Joe (Digimon): **Poor Rubert...

**Joe (Fossil Fighter: Champions): **Yer right, pardner. The poor kid can't get a break.

**Ace (Bakugan): **...Why do some of us have the same name, anyway?

**Ace (Dinosaur): **…

**Joe (Digimon): **...

**Joe (FFC): **...

**Pikachu: **...Well, no one's answering. I guess we can just call it a coincidence.

**Ace (Dinosaur): **Agreed.

**Joe (Digimon): **Ditto.

**Joe (FFC):** Right there with ya, pardners.

**Ace (Bakugan): **Count me in. Anyway, I thought all pokemon except Ash's Sceptile could only say their name. How are you doing it, Pikachu?

**Pikachu: **I'm _typing, _not talking. Are you Vestals and Humans that stupid? Even the Digimon, Bakugan, and Dinosaurs understand that!

**Ace (Bakugan): **Sorry Pikachu. ...And why is Rubert now getting his underwear pulled?

**Ash: **Two words. Atomic. Wedgie.

**Tai: **Ow. Those sure are horrible.

**Davis: **Rubert's never going to get break at this rate.

**Kari: **...I think that's one of the few times you've ever made sense, Davis.

**Davis: **Hey! I always make sense!

**Yolei: **More like less than half the time.

**Davis:** …

**V-mon: **Great. He's sulking in the corner now. As soon as I get him out of his funk we'll log back on. See all of you later.

_**V-mon **has logged off._

_**Davis Motomiya **has logged off._

**Ken: **At least we don't have to worry about Davis' big mouth for a while.

**Hawkmon: **We will have some quiet for a while and I don't want to waste it! Right Yolei?

**Yolei: **Right, Hawkmon.

**Rubert: **Good. The video's ending. And Aubrie, you have now made me traumatized.

**Aubrie: **Thank you, Little Ru-Ru.

**Rubert: **DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Dina: **Little Ru-Ru.

**Rubert: **…

**Sceptile:** Why don't you mind if Dina does it? Is it special when _she_ says it?

**Rubert: **It is not, Sceptile! That is blasphemy!

**Sceptile: **Is it?

**Rubert: **…

_**Rubert Regius **has logged off._

**Sceptile: **That's what I thought.

* * *

_**All credit goes to Greywing44 for giving me the idea. Read, review, and I'll see you kids later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Worlds Facebooking

By: Aubrie1234

**Aubrie: **Hi guys! Nice to talk again, don't you think?

**Elfin: **Yeah, except there's been something on my mind since we saw that video of Rubert.

**Aubrie: **Which is?

**Elfin: **Why did Drew shiver at the mention of Fan Girls and Rubert get chased by some?

**Percival: **That _is_ a good question. Why don't you two like Fan Girls?

**Drew: **_My _reason is because they annoy me a lot and they always try to make me their boyfriend ever since they first saw me on TV as a great coordinator.

**Rubert: **That isn't anywhere near as bad as mine, sadly.

**Drew: **What do you mean by 'not anywhere near as bad'?

**Rubert: **You see, ever since my father became the CEO of FossilDig Inc., I've become a walking advertisement. Especially to girls. For some reason, and I honestly don't know why, they try to get locks of my hair.

**Drago: **?_? Really?

**Rubert: **Yes, unfortunately. One time it was two inches longer, maybe more. I've also learned not to sleep out in the open with fangirls around unless you have a bodyguard or you have no choice. I wouldn't like to do either...

**Drew: **You _definitely_ have it worse than me...

**Dina: **When we saw you talk to the tv reporter about that, I didn't know you_ meant_ it! You could've told us!

**Todd: **Yeah, Rubert!

**Pauleen: **Yeah, digadig!

**Rubert: **Sorry, but I didn't want to take any chances and because I wasn't even _friendly_ with you guys yet.

**Helios: **And Pauleen also reminds me of something.

**Pauleen: **What do I remind you of, digadig?

**Helios: **Why do you always say 'digadig', anyway?

**Pauleen: **Well, I _am_ a part of the Digadig Tribe on Vivosaur Island, digadig. I have a right to say it.

**Gary: **That... I got nothing...

**Brock: **She's right, Helios.

**Helios: **I know. I just wanted to know why she always said it.

_(**Aquos Elfin **posted picture titled: 'My Perfect Wedding!'_

_**Everyone **except **Ventus Ingram **liked this.)_

**Elfin: **And while you kids made that discussion, I posted my perfect wedding picture!

**Drago: **...Why am I the groom...?

**Altair: **Why are you even posting a Photoshopped picture, though? You can tell it's Photoshopped, but Ingram seems pretty upset about it.

**Ingram: **…

**Nemus: **...Uh, Ingram?

**Ingram: **...You have one hour, Elfin.

_**Ventus Ingram **has logged off._

**Wilda: **Everyone, prepare for Bakugan War I!

**Gus: **That doesn't sound good...

**Volt: **For once I agree.

**Drago: **Elfin, you had better run. Otherwise Ingram's going to kill you.

**Percival: **Skin her alive is more like it...

**Elfin: **Don't you think I know that?! I'm going to make sure she doesn't kill me by retaliating! Good-Bye to you all until the war is over!

_**Aquos Elfin **has logged off._

**Nemus: **Everyone in the Bakugan World, either run for cover or a bunker. This is going to be BIG.

**Shun: **How did this get started by a simple picture anyway?

**Marucho: **I don't think we'll ever know, Shun. Either that or this is just a war of jealousy between those two.

**Drago: **...Over me...? Oh brother!

**Spectra: **The explosions are starting...

**Shadow: **They look like orange fireworks. Except more deadly and louder.

**Elico: **Wait, did I just see a flying ax from Ingram's side?

**Wilda: **Yep. That's one of her throwing axes that she used on Drago a lot.

**Drago: **Don't remind me...

**Hades: **I think I see a tsunami coming from Elfin's side now...

**Nemus: **Uh oh. Elfin and Ingram must be really mad, then. Bunkers and shelter aren't gonna work with this madness. We either need to hide in a mountain, wait on the Vexos spaceship, or hide underground until the war is over.

**Percival: **The spaceship seems like the safest place right now. I'm going.

**Dan: **Count me and Drago in.

**Ace (Bakugan): **Ditto.

**Mira: **Triple it with me and Wilda.

**Shun: **Me and Marucho will go with Baron and Nemus up there since neither of us have our bakugan right now.

**Mylene: **We'll do a truce then. At least until both the bakugan stop fighting.

**Brontes: **That's our best bet right now, so I agree.

**Dan: **All of the Resistance agree.

**Spectra: **The Vexos don't mind. Just as long as the Resistance doesn't cause any trouble.

**Dan: **We won't.

**Aubrie: **This sounds like it might take awhile...

* * *

_**Two Hours Later:**_

**Rex: **Has the fighting stopped yet?

**Vulcan: **No, it hasn't. It just looks like the attacks are reaching their peak of strength and destruction. ...Aaaaand there goes the Empire State Building. Or is it the new World Trade Center?

**Marucho: **It's the Empire State Building. The new World Trade Center has a longer pole on top, making up for more height. Plus, it's taller than the Empire State Building.

**Trip: **How long do you think it's going to last now?

**Lync: **Several more hours, I think. They've both battled for two hours already, yet haven't stopped for rest or anything else.

**Drago: **And I can't believe that this all started with a Photoshopped picture of the perfect wedding with me and Elfin. ...Why did she do that, anyway?

**Altair: **Even I understand what it means, and I'm a mechanical Bakugan! It either means that she wanted to make Ingram jealous or that she wanted to show you that she loved you!

**Drago: **?_? ...Loved me...?

**Hades: **Sometimes I wonder if you are as dense as Ash is, Drago...

**Nemus: **When it comes to love, Ash comes in first, May second, and Drago a close third. And this is because of their denseness.

**Paul: **_That _I can understand. And what do you think will happen after this war is over?

**Nemus: **...

**Percival: **...

**Wilda: **...

**Drago: **...

**Volt: **...

**Mylene: **...

**Elico: **...

**Hades: **...

**Shadow: **...

**Spectra: **...

**Gus: **...

**Brontes: **...

**Dan: **...

**Baron: **...

**Ace (Bakugan): **…

**Mira: **...

**Shun: **...

**Marucho: **...

**Lync: **...

**Altair: **...

**Helios: **...

**Vulcan: **...I honestly don't know. Uh oh. It looks like they're getting ready to kill each other now! We need to either stop them or wait for a few more hours.

**Drago: **...Vulcan, it will be _suicide_ to stop them. Suicide for _you_, that is.

**Nemus: **He's right. It would be better to wait out the storm right now.

* * *

_**Five Hours Later:**_

**Helios: **They finally stopped! What a relief!

**Dan: **It looks like a wasteland now...

**Wilda: **Everyone agree never to make Ingram mad ever again?

**Nemus: **Yep.

**Percival: **Definitely.

**Drago: **Never gonna happen again.

**Volt: **Agreed.

**Mylene: **I side with Volt on that one.

**Elico: **Ditto.

**Hades: **Siding with Elico.

**Shadow: **Triple me with Volt.

**Spectra: **I am going with the other Vexos on that.

**Gus: **I will do the same as Master Spectra.

**Brontes: **Never ever.

**Dan: **For once I agree with the Vexos.

**Baron: **Me too.

**Ace (Bakugan): **Triple it.

**Mira: **I agree with Ace.

**Shun: **Count me in.

**Marucho: **Count me in as well.

**Lync: **I'm with the Vexos on that.

**Altair: **I agree with Lync.

**Helios: **Never ever going to happen again. Ever.

**Vulcan: **I side with Helios.

* * *

_**Well? Please read and review! Tell me what you think! Oh and thank you, Greywing44, for your story that gave me my idea!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Worlds Facebooking

By: Aubrie1234

**Ash: **Are we all alone this time?

**Brock: **I hope so! Now we can talk about what's been happening while we've been gone.

**May: **I'm just glad Harley isn't on here, otherwise I would be embarrassed beyond recognition.

**Drew: **Agreed, May.

**Iris: **Who's Harley?

**Max: **Trust me, Iris. You _don't_ want to know.

**Dawn: **I met him during my Hoenn travels. He looked like Paul, except he wore a Cacturne-suit and acted like a sugar-high girl.

**Paul: **Why do you say he looks like me, Troublesome?

**Dawn: **MY NAME IS DAWN! Anyway, he also has purple hair, just like you. Except he's more creepy. (shiver)

**Ash: **Oh, I just had a great idea, guys!

**Gary: **Wait. You had an _idea_, Ash?

**Ash:** Yeah, Gary. What's wrong with having one?

**Gary: **...Who are you and what have you done with Ash?

**Ash: **Stop with the jokes, Gary. Anyway, Aubrie taught me how to hack into accounts a bit, but only as far as to change the person's screen name. Such as... THIS!

_(**Dawn Hikari**'s screen name has now been changed to **Troublesome**)_

**Troublesome: **ASH KETCHUM! TURN MY NAME BACK, NOW!

**Ash: **No way, Dawn! Ever since you forced me to go shopping with you the other day, I've been planning. MY. REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Troublesome: **Ketchum, YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!

_**Troublesome **has logged off._

**Ash: **SHE WILL NEVER CATCH ME AND MAKE ME UNDO MY REVENGE! OFF INTO HIDING!

_**Ash Ketchum **has logged off._

**Paul: **...Should I be congratulating Ash or preparing his funeral now?

**Trip: **I think you should be doing the latter, Paul.

**Gary: **She's going to kill him before he hides, I can feel it.

**Drew: **That kid dug his own grave the second he changed Dawn's screen name. He's as good as dead.

**Brock: **Agreed.

**Misty: **For once I don't feel sorry for Ash. He deserved his fate for what he did.

_**Troublesome **has logged back on._

**Troublesome: **That boy is soooo dead when I get my hands on him! I can't find him anywhere!

**May: **Have you checked Prof. Oak's lab?

**Troublesome: **Yes.

**Misty: **Route 1?

**Troublesome:** Yes.

**Iris: **Everywhere in Pallet Town?

**Troublesome: **YES! Where could that kid be?!

_**Ash Ketchum **has logged on._

**Ash: **Hello, Dawn. Or should I say, Troublesome? Anyway, YOU CAN'T FIND ME! YOU CAN'T FIND ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Cilan: **Are you alright, Ash?

**Ash: **OF COURSE I AM, CILAN! I'VE NEVER BEEN BETTER! NOW, TIME TO SEW A TORTERRA-SUIT FOR PAUL TO WEAR! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Ash Ketchup **has logged off._

**Paul: **...Should I go kill him now?

**Troublesome: **Yes, and I'll go with you.

_**Troublesome **has logged off._

_**Paul Shinji **has logged off._

**Max: **He's even more dead now. Why's he acting like that, anyway?

**Pikachu: **He's sugar-high, again.

**Gary: **Oh no. This isn't going to end well with him on sugar.

_**Rubert Regius **has logged on._

**Rubert: **Guys, I have a question.

**Trip: **What is it, Rubert?

**Rubert: **Ash is in Joe's apartment here in the Vivosaur World, sewing something.

**Iris: **...So that's where he went.

**Rubert: **Why is he here, though?

**Brock: **He's sugar-high.

**Rubert: **...Well, that explains it.

**Cilan: **Rubert, don't go near him, then. From what I've heard, he can become very dangerous when he has sugar. When Dawn and Paul come back, they'll come get him.

**Rubert: **Thank you, Cilan. I was getting worried, along with my friends.

_**Rubert Regius **has logged off._

**Drew: **...At least we know where Ash is, even though he's on sugar-high.

**Misty: **Yeah, but he is going to get himself killed when Paul and Dawn find out.

_**Troublesome **has logged on._

_**Paul Shinji **has logged on._

**Troublesome: **Where. Is. Ash?!

**Paul: **We've checked everywhere we can think of! Where can that boy hide?!

**May: **Ash is in the Vivosaur World, sewing your Torterra-suit, Paul. Be careful, though. He's sugar-high.

**Paul: **The only thing he's going to be when I'm done with him is being hospitalized.

_**Paul Shinji **has logged off._

**Troublesome: **Ash. Is. A. Dead. Man.

_**Troublesome **has logged off._

**Max:** ...Should we warn Ash?

**Gary: **No, it's better this way.

**Trip: **Poor Ash. He won't live to see another day.

* * *

**Ash: **Ow ow ow... Thanks for knocking me out of my sugar-high state, guys.

**Troublesome: **You're welcome. Would you please change my screen name back, now?

**Ash: **Sure, Dawn. Just hold on a second...

_(**Dawn Hikari**'s screen name has been changed back to **Dawn**)_

**Dawn: **Yes! My screen name is back to normal! Yesyesyesyesyesyes, YES!

**Paul: **At least you're not sewing my suit.

**Ash: **You're Torterra-suit? It _is_ finished, you know.

**Paul: **Destroy it immediately, or your life will be on the line.

**Ash: **Y-yes sir!

* * *

_**Third chapter! What do you think? Tell me in a review, please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Worlds Facebooking

By: Aubrie1234

**I am doing good on this story so far, don't you think? Anyway, I wanted to mention stocky-parker-dog's fanfic, _Dare or Truth: Pokemon style, _because I was going to put a little of what happened in Chapter 3 in here, and trust me, Drew is going to be _mortified_. I also wanted to put in a little from XxCherriesandChocolatexX's story, _Never A Dull Moment, _because what happened in the 3rd chapter I thought was really funny.**

* * *

**Aubrie: **Guys! Guys! You won't believe what I found looking through some of my old boxes!

**Todd: **What is it then? I want to know!

**Aubrie: **I'll show you! But first, Drago, I want you to add this to your Book of Blackmail as soon as you can. Put it under Drew's section.

**Drago: **How funny is it? And why does it involve Drew?

**Aubrie: **You'll see...

**Drew: **I am now _very_ afraid. And Drago, why do you have a 'Book of Blackmail'?

**Drago:** Personal reasons. Especially involving a certain 'Featherhead'.

**Ingram: **What? It was only _once_.

**Drago: **...You scared the living daylights out of me and made me hide in my room for a two weeks and three days! I don't want to take any chances!

**Wilda: **Oh, _I _remember that. That was when Drago learned about ghosts and Ingram scared him really badly afterwords. He wouldn't come out of his room for a while, let alone going near Ingram for about a year. After that happened, Drago made a book that had photos and other blackmail in it as a countermeasure against Ingram and everyone else except Aubrie. She's the one who usually gives him his blackmail material anyway.

**Rubert: **Remind me never to get you mad, then, Drago... -_-'

**Aubrie: **...Ah-ha! I found them! Now, to download them...

**Drew: **..._Them_...? Now I think I should get those away from her if they're embarrassing...

**Elfin: **Don't try it. I've done it before and it didn't work. I still don't want to even _think _about what happened... (shiver)

**Pauleen: **?_? I'm confused, digadig...

**Aubrie: **You won't be anymore when you see THIS, Pauleen!

_(**Aubrie** uploaded a picture titled: Twin-Snowmen of the century!_

_**Everyone **except **Drew Hayden** and **Paul Shinji** liked this)_

**Pauleen: **...LOLOLOLOLOLOL! SO FUNNY! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

**Paul: **AUBRIE!

**Drew: **TAKE THAT DOWN NOW!

**Aubrie: **No way, Snowman 1 and Snowman 2! Now, to change it!

_(**Drew Hayden's **screen name has been changed to **Snowman 1**)_

_(**Paul Shinji's **screen name has been changed to **Snowman 2**)_

**Snowman 2: **AUBRIIIIIIIE!

**Snowman 1: **AUBRIIIIIIIE!

**Shadow: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! I'M NEVER GOING TO LET THIS GO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Max (Dinosaur King): **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! FOR ONCE, I AGREE WITH HIM! THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD TO PASS UP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Dina: **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! I CAN'T BREATHE! I CANNOT BREATHE! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

**Spectra: **...For once I find this very amusing.

**Gus: **I do as well, Master Spectra.

**Aubrie: **Oh, if you thought that was funny, wait until you see THIS!

_(**Aubrie** uploaded a picture titled: Drew, the Dressed-up Fairy!_

_**Everyone **except **Snowman 1 **liked this)_

**Gary: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**May: **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! OH ACREUS THIS IS FUNNY! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

**Trip: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN BREATHE FROM ALL THE LAUGHING I'M DOING! I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE LAUGHING AT THIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Snowman 1: **AUUUUUUUUBRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

**Snowman 2: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Dawn: **GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Dan: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ingram: **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

**Drago: **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

_**Three hours later...**_

**Snowman 2: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (still LOLing)

**Todd: **I can't believe he's still laughing. It's been three hours since he saw it. Plus, he's supposed to be cold and rude like Rubert used to be, not a laugh-a-holic.

**Rubert: **HEY! I resent that remark! Anyway, Todd, you're right. I think he would have died of laughter by now...

**Dawn: **It's freaking _me _out. He hates to laugh.

**Ash: **Maybe he's on drugs or something... I hope not! He's my toughest rival!

**Brock: **...Ash, you're overreacting again.

**Ash: **...Hmm? What did you say, Brock? I was too busy worrying about Paul to notice.

**Brock: **Nevermind.

**Snowman 1: **I. AM. GOING. TO. EITHER. KILL. HIM. OR. KNOCK. HIM. OUT.

_**Snowman 1 **has logged off._

**Gary: **...Should we be worried? I'm afraid that Paul's going to get himself killed...

**Aubrie: **Eh. I don't care. I just sent Harry over there to get some video of it anyway.

**Rex: **Harry? You mean Harry Potter? One of our old friends?

**Aubrie: **Yep.

* * *

_**10 minutes later...**_

**Snowman 2: **Hey, guys. Harry here. I had to get this off Paul before Drew practically destroyed him. He's in the hospital here in Veilstone city now while Drew is going back home. I'll see you guys later.

_**Snowman 2 **has logged off._

**Dan: **...Poor Paul...

**Joe (FFC): **If I could right now, I would be playin' the funeral march for the poor fella.

**Nemus:** ...Wait, guys. I just noticed something.

**Percival: **What is it, Nemus?

**Nemus: **The Digimon World people aren't logged on.

**Elfin: **Lucky them. They aren't trying to deal with _this_ right now.

_**Snowman 1 **has logged on._

**Snowman 1:** Change names back. Now.

**Aubrie: **I'm only doing this for my own reasons.

_(**Drew Hayden's** screen name has been changed to **Drew**._

_**Paul Shinji's** screen name has been changed to **Paul**)_

**Drew: **Thank you. I'm leaving now.

_**Drew Hayden **has logged off._

**May: **...I can hear his screams from all the way over here, in my room in the Pokemon Center.

**Aubrie: **The poor guy... NOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil, aren't I?

**Volt: **Yes, yes you are.

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil, aren't I? Anyway, I hope you don't mind me using those scenes for my story. They were so good I just couldn't pass them up! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_


End file.
